time and space
by hetoma
Summary: naruto fight off the time and space swords as he quests for power beyond his understanding


"one day in a cave far away from here or any where else in a land far away home far away from safety far away from hope... there was a young boy that sought power power beyond your wildest dreams but the boy was reckless and foolish and did not know of the evil powers of which he would strive to obtain ... one day the boy found two swords of great power man sat in awe in the presents of the two powerful swords the sword of time and the sword of space it is said that you can only poses one sword at a time but the child wanted both he decided to steal both of them at the same time the ambitious boy first wanted to find the sword of of time with it he could steal both of them at the same time by stopping time so the stupid boy did not no where to go so he ask his village elders of were to find this sword the elders all said that they would not help him so he left the village in hope of finding this sword, on his way out a dark figure stopped he and told hem that the sword he desired was at the end of the world but at the beginning of time saying this he disappeared but left behind a sword with designs of a bird on it when he picked it up it glowed and caught fire almost immediately after a beautiful woman dressed in black leather she said that if he handed over his new sword that she would be his best friend he denied her and wen he did the girl grew demonic wings large horns and a devils tail she was indeed a succubus a fowl demon that seduces men into handing over there souls to the devil afterwards the boy killed it in an intense battle then the sword stopped burning after that the boy killed the demon the boy the made his way to the tallest mountain so that he would be able to go to heaven because he knew thats where the end of the world was but was the start of time at the beginning of he had to face many battles on the way when he had got to the top of the mountain he had found that he was on top of the clouds so he walked to the direction of great power he then saw the sword it was beautiful when he picked it up he immediately stopped time nobody knows what happened then until he reappear in hes village with both swords then when he played time again the swords started started to reached and hes body then grew spikes and horns hes skin became tuff and he was felled with a incredible bloodlust as he looked open the many people uh, he sat and, uh dem-uh sut-uh death, um that the last part readable sorry kids this book is to worn to read down but it was still nice of that guy to donate it."said the caretaker to the orfanes "awwww." the orfanes complained "I'll try to read it,on the day ...sho.. will.. destroy... no hope... don't run... he sum.........thats all really.""awwww" naruto watched from a distends reading over his shoulder he wondered if weapons like that existed if there was he hoped to find one only one for if one person had a monopoly on power they could be easily corrupted by those with money so instead he wants only one so he decides to go to the library to get a book on weapons but the bitch wont let hem in there so he has to come up with a plan"ah I got it he he he this will work foreshore but i need money I'll have to still it" so the young naruto at age 11 smart for his age jumped up from where he was and ran to the shed since it was night time and every one at the orfenge was asleep so naruto climbed up there lades and went through there window and crept up to the office desk on there was the book next to the wallet so he picked it up and the wallet and jumped out the window and went down the street to his designation on the way people looked at hem in disgust and walking down an ally a drunken bastard threw a beer bottle at hem and missed when naruto looked at hem he ran naruto just continued on his way down the ally and turned down a street and saw the ucheaw compound sow he it was deserted he then notisted there was blood and body everywhere then he ran towards a scream he herd it was sasukes he ran towards the scream when he opened the door and went inside and saw sasuke against the wall naruto went over to hem and asked"what happened here sasuke replied "my brother..." 


End file.
